Forbidden Love: Tv Crossovers
by Home And Charmed
Summary: PG13 on the safe side the first chapter is Cole and phoebe forbidden love srry bout the shortness next one i will try to make it longer


If you don't want to read the A/N then you can skip to the story  
  
A/N This story has many crossovers from all Tv shows (Buffy, Charmed even home and Away and Neighbours etc) Each chapter will have a diffrent show, all of them is Forbidden Love I deicded to write this fic because with Kristen and I (A girl I love) it kinda of Forbidden Love but we are going out so it more like Forbidden Friendship because my mom won't let me go places with her  
  
Note: If you have a request for a Tv show that I may able to do and I watch it then just tell me and I will try and do it (Here the ones I can do for you, Charmed that for sure, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Home and Away, Neighbors, I could try Friends, Malcom in the middle, Every one loves Raymond I could even try Alias, Perhaps Angel. I could try with Blue Heelers, All Saints, Maybe Law and Order: Crimal Intent Maybe Providence, X-Men I could try some Cartoons Like Pokemon but it won't be for little babys or little kids (Pokemon could be a lot better been PG or M), The Simpsons, Animorphs (That not a Cartoon)  
  
A/N Okay just before I get on with the story um the first Chapter is Forbidden Love, Charmed: Phoebe and Cole, Then Buffy, Spike and Dawn, Then maybe Home And Away Kirsty and Kane, Angel, Cordelia and Angel, Law and Order: Ci Vicent and Kathryn Characters.  
  
I don't know about the rest, (Oh also if they any fav couples out of the group just tell me and please with the expection of Charmed give me their names and details that I may not know about for example Law and Order Ci I don't know Vicent and Kathryn Characters Names.)  
  
Also this is rated PG and I don't own a single one of these couples *******************************************************************  
Forbidden Love  
Summary: Phoebe is a Witch a Charmed one, Cole is now the Source of all evil, They can no longer belong together, Phoebe has to vanquished Cole, but can Love Conquer Evil, Will her sisters and Leo understand. This is set after Long Live the Queen but with one difference instead of Cole been Vanquished the Seer was, and Both Phoebe and Piper are pregnant, in later chapters Piper and Phoebe may have to give them up.  
Okay Lets get on with the story. **************************************************************************** ****************  
  
"Phoebe! Have you been listening to a word I said, you cannot be with Cole any more, you have it give him up real soon." Piper Phoebe's older sister said "No I have not, I love Cole okay and Cole trying hard as he can to be good again" Phoene replied "Phoebe Source of all evil cannot be good that why hey called Source of all evil" Paigle said "Paige keep out of this" Phoebe snapped at her younger sister "Phoebe she right" her brother-in law said "Leo for once in your life shut up with the cryptic talk" Phoebe shouted at Leo "I am good now, I even managed to get the source out of me" said another voice all of them turned to see Cole Piper immediately on intisct threw a potion at him Phoebe also quickly used her new fire power to destroy the potion "PHOEBE!" Piper screamed "Evil can't be good and be the source of all evil at the same time" Jill said as she shimmered in Cole ex- serecty "I thought I dismissed you" Cole said "Yeah you did but unless you want the underworld on your ass again I suggest you pick a side now" Jill ordered "Phoebe, you can't be the Queen of all Evil and a charmed one, you have to pick a side" Leo replied "You know what as long as I have the source powers I can do whatever the hell I want and that is to be with Phoebe." Cole said as Phoebe replied "You know what I have new powers and as long as I am saving innocents I will do what I wish" "Fine then you are out of the family now get out of the house!" Piper replied "Fine but stay out of the underworld you are now no longer a leader" Jill said Phoebe and Cole stared at both of them "All three of you get the hell out!" screamed Piper, Phoebe and Cole flamed out. "I suggest you make sure your sister never enters the underworld again, I will keep this betrayal quiet between us " Jill said "Why would you want to do that" Piper asked "Well lets just say I had a crush on Cole and I suppose it a crime to do that,' Then she shimmered out.  
  
"Cole what should we do now, we can't go back to the Manor the underworld maybe we should leave the country" Phoebe said "No we are staying we are going prove good and Evil, that we love each other and no one not the seer the elders anyone going to break us apart" Cole replied Then Cole and Phoebe kissed.  
  
A/N Sorry I know that one was really short, so how did you like it good? Next Show coming up is Home And Away: Kirsty and Kane: Forbidden Love (Keep in mind it might be 5 chapters more or lessbefore I continued on Phoebe and Cole 


End file.
